


My Penpal (REWRITE OF THE PENPAL SERIES)

by Sboyle92



Series: Penpals [5]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fem Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: This is a rewrite of my penpal series. - The Beginning, Reunited, Adopting a kid or two, and Batman has a family?. Some things might be the same while others are completely different. Let me know what you think. This will contain the rewrite of all of the Penpal series.Persephone Jackson has a best friend that she writes to every chance she gets. As she gets older, however, and she finds out her true lineage, she feels an urge to meet her best friend in the flesh. Join Percy and her best friend in the beginning of the Penpal Series.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Bruce Wayne, Tempest/Batman
Series: Penpals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/585730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Character Bio - Early Years

The Penpal Series Rewritten

This is a rewrite of my penpal series. - The Beginning, Reunited, Adopting a kid or two, and Batman has a family?. Some things might be the same while others are completely different. Let me know what you think. This will contain the rewrite of all of the Penpal series.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, DC, Batman, or YJ.

Old summary:  
Persephone Jackson, daughter of Posiedon, hero of Olympus has had a penpal for years, whom is her best friend, even before she knew that she was a demigod and even after befriending Grover, Annabeth, and the rest. After the Giant War and learning tha tvery few of her close friends survived, Perci gets into contact with BWayneGM after almost a year of silence, to see if they can finally meet, whom gladly accepts, neither knowing that their whole worlds are about to change.

New Summary:  
Persephone Jackson has a best friend that she writes to every chance she gets. As she gets older, however, and she finds out her true lineage, she feels an urge to meet her best friend in the flesh. Join Percy and her best friend in the beginning of the Penpal Series.

Character Bio - in the Beginning

Name: Persephone Jackson  
Species: Demigod  
Age: 10 (in the beginning of the story)

Family:  
Father - Posiedon  
Mother - Sally Jackson  
Stepfather #1 - Gabe Ugliano*  
Stepfather #2 - Paul Blofis

Uncles - Hades, Zeus

Aunts - Hestia, Hera, Demeter

Male Cousins - Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Nico Di Angelo

Female Cousins - Artemis, Persephone, Athena, Thalia Grace


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Percy slammed her door and leapt onto her bed, muffling her scream into the pillow. Her ‘stepfather’ Gabe Ugliano made her want to punch him all day every day for how he treats her mother and how he treats her. Why did her mother have to marry the guy?!

Ping! 

Ping! 

Ping!

The notifications sounding from her phone - the one that her mother very reluctantly got for her - drew her from her bed and to where the phone sat on her desk. Looking at the number, she smiled the first smile all day.

It was her penpal, her best friend really. She knew pretty much everything about him except his true name and where he lived in Gotham. And he knew everything about her except her true name and the situation that she had with Gabe. Percy didn’t want to worry her friend over something that he couldn’t do anything about.

‘Hey, Killer!’ The first message read. He had started to call her that when she let slip that Killer Whales were her favorite animals. And she called him Sunshine, the very opposite of his very serious personality of twelve year old. 

‘Haven’t heard from you the past couple days.’

‘Wanted to make sure everything was okay.’

Percy smiled and typed back. ‘Yeah, sorry! Just a lot going on right now. All good here. How are you and Agent A?’

She talked to him all night, her mind now off of Gabe and her bad day. 

That’s all she would ever need, she knew. A conversation with her Sunshine and she was all set to face the world once more.

Because he was her Sunshine.


	3. Character Bio - Teen Years

Character Bio - Teen Years

Name: Persephone Jackson

Species: Demigod

Age: 15

Portrayed by this girl

Family:  
Father - Posiedon  
Mother - Sally Jackson  
Stepfather #1 - Gabe Ugliano*  
Stepfather #2 - Paul Blofis

Uncles - Hades, Zeus

Aunts - Hestia, Hera, Demeter

Male Cousins - Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Nico Di Angelo

Female Cousins - Artemis, Persephone, Athena, Thalia Grace

Best Mortal Friend - Sunshine aka Bruce Wayne

Pseudo Uncle - Alfred Pennyworth

Affiliations with those from Camp Half Blood:  
BFF - Clarisse, Daughter of Ares  
BFF - Grover, Satyr  
Friend - Luke, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Travis, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Connor, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Silena, Daughter of Aphrodite  
Friend - Will, Son of Apollo  
Friend - Lee, Son of Apollo  
Friend - Pollux, Son of Dionysus  
Friend - Castor, Son of Dionysus  
Friend - Charles, Son of Hephaestus  
Friend - Malcolm, Son of Athena  
Friend - Hunters of Artemis  
Enemy - Annabeth, Daughter of Athena  
Enemy - Ethan, Son of Nemesis  
Enemy - other Demigods that sided with the Titans


	4. Chapter One

Chapter One

Ping!

Fifteen year old Percy pulled her phone out of her pocket and smirked at Bruce’s text.

Yes, you read that right. ‘Bruce.’ 

The two had come clean about their true names a year ago but had yet to meet which Percy wasn’t upset about at all. She would rather keep Bruce as far away from her godly problems as possible.

She also didn’t want to give Annabeth - the traitor - any type of material to use against her and so never told anyone except her mother about her mortal best friend.

‘Hey, Percy! How’s everything going? Still going to that camp instead of coming to visit me? Also haven’t heard from you in a while. - Bruce’ She couldn’t help but laugh and feel sad at the same time. Bruce obviously didn’t know what was going on. How could he? But she also didn’t want to tell him that she might die in a war between the Gods and Titans. Percy knew that she couldn’t lead him on with promises that she might not be able to fill. And she knew that she couldn’t just wait until she died and have him always wonder about what happened.

So she had begun to distance herself from him. She took longer to respond to his texts, didn’t reach out as often as she had. She was able to go a week without him being too concerned about her radio silence, and he knew that she never responded while she was at camp so that was a good thing. 

“Percy? You ready?” Percy looked up and met Nico’s gaze who was staring at her phone curiously. All of her demigod friends knew that she had a phone that only two people had the number to, her mother and one mysterious person. Several - including her best friend Clarisse - had made it their mission to find out who the other person was but have had no success yet. 

“Where are we going?” Percy asked as she got up from her bed and placed her phone back in her pocket without replying to Bruce, knowing that it has come the norm between the two of them now, as he did the same whenever she texted him so she knew that he wouldn’t be worried about not getting a response. 

“So you know how you said that Annabeth had to bathe in the River Styx in order to be able to accommodate Kronos and his power?”

“Yes…”

“Well I was able to track down Achilles and ask him how the two of them were able to survive the River Styx when others that have tried, failed. I want to go to Mr Chase and see if Annabeth came to him before she took a dip and see if what Achilles theorized is correct… and I need you to come with me.” 

Percy groaned but wrote a note for her mom just in case her mom came looking for her while they were gone. 

“Okay, are you going to take me or do I need to call Mrs O’Leary?”

“I’m already going to be weak enough for myself as it is. Call her, that way she can also bring us both back.”

Percy whistled loudly, the whistle echoing in the small bedroom, immediately followed by a bark. The large hellhound bounded out of the shadows and immediately tackled the two demigods, slobbering all over their faces.

“Okay, okay, enough Mrs O’Leary… Now, I need you to follow Nico for me, okay?” They were finally able to get the hellhound off of them and wipe off the drool using some of Percy’s dirty clothes. Percy climbed onto Mrs O’Leary’s back and closed her eyes just in time as the hellhound followed the son of Hades through the shadow realm to wherever their destination was. Hopefully it wasn’t where she thought it was going to be.

They popped out in front of townhouse. “Where are we?”

“San Fransisco.” Percy knew that her fears were indeed true.

“Nico, you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t bring me to her father’s house!”

“Fine, I won’t tell you.”

“Ugh. You suck, Death Breath.”

“As do you, Fishbrain.”

Nico rang the doorbell as Percy continued to grumble behind him.

The door was answered by a gray haired man with a matching beard and mustache wearing glasses and a sweater vest paired with a pair of slacks and dress shoes.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Mr Chase, you probably don’t know us, but we’re Nico and Percy. We came to ask you some questions about Annabeth.”

The man’s eyes lit up in understanding and waved them in. “Oh, come in, come in! Always nice to have guests!” The two demigods stepped inside warily and followed Mr Chase to the family room where his wife was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine sitting in front of her. 

“Who was at the door, dear?” She asked, not looking up from the book that she was reading.

“Honey,” she looked up and stood once she registered that her husband had let two strangers into their home. “This is Nico and Percy, they know Annabeth and have some questions in regards to her.”

She smiled and sat back down once her husband reached her and gestured to the chairs in front of them.

“Oh, well of course. Please take a seat.”

“Thank you, Mrs Chase.” Percy responded politely.

“Now, are you friends of Annabeth?” Mr Chase asked curiously. “Hope you don’t me asking, whom are your godly parents?”

Percy and Nico exchanged glances before Nico shrugged and leaned back in his chair in an indication that he had done his job and wasn’t going to take the reins anymore. 

“Uh, well, Posiedon is mine and Hades is his… and we were friends with Annabeth before she betrayed her fellow demigods by siding with the one that wants to destroy the world.” Percy said causing the two adults to stiffen in shock and for Nico to face palm. 

“W-What?” Mr Chase chocked out, not quite believing his ears. But Percy knew that in order for Nico and herself to get the answer to their questions they would need to be honest with the two of them and so told them all that had happened since Percy came to camp with Nico chiming in.

Both became more and more pale but Mr Chase didn’t seem to blame them or the gods for the actions of his daughter so that was the good thing.

“But I would have known if something like this was happening right? I mean when I saw her a month ago she was acting so normal.” He said rubbing his face. Percy and Nico leaned forward.

“Look, Mr Chase, we didn’t mean to do this to you but we knew that in order to get the answer we needed, we would have to be honest with you. So we need you to return the favor, okay?” Nico asked. Mr Chase stared at them silently for a moment confused and troubled but nodded his agreement.

“Good. Now, we need you to think back to when Annabeth was here. Did she ask you anything in reference to the River Styx?” Percy asked.

The two adults exchanged glances, both of them clearly thinking over the abrupt visit that the daughter of Athena had over a month ago.

“She… asked for our blessing to bathe in the River Styx.” Mr Chase said slowly as he had remembered thinking that it was a weird question but he had immediately said yes. 

Nico jumped off of his chair in excitement. “That’s it! Come on, Percy. We need to go see Sally and then go to the River Styx you have a bath to take.”


	5. Character Bio - Adult Hood

Character Bio - Adult Hood

Name: Persephone Jackson

Species: Demigod

Age: 22

Face claim Anna Popplewell

Family:  
Father - Posiedon  
Mother - Sally Jackson*  
Stepfather #1 - Gabe Ugliano*  
Stepfather #2 - Paul Blofis*  
Half-Brother - Atticus Jameson

Uncles - Hades, Zeus

Aunts - Hestia, Hera, Demeter

Male Greek Cousins - Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Nico Di Angelo, Silas Kaiser

Male Roman Cousin - Jason Grace, Lewis Johnson

Female Greek Cousins - Artemis, Persephone, Athena, Thalia Grace

Female Roman Cousin - Hazel Levesque

Best Mortal Friend - Sunshine aka Bruce Wayne

Pseudo Uncle - Alfred Pennyworth

Affiliations with those from Camp Half Blood:  
BFF - Clarisse, Daughter of Ares  
BFF - Grover, Satyr  
Friend - Luke, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Travis, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Connor, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Silena, Daughter of Aphrodite*  
Friend - Will, Son of Apollo  
Friend - Lee, Son of Apollo*  
Friend - Pollux, Son of Dionysus*  
Friend - Castor, Son of Dionysus*  
Friend - Charles, Son of Hephaestus*  
Friend - Malcolm, Son of Athena  
Friend - Hunters of Artemis

Enemy - Annabeth, Daughter of Athena*  
Enemy - Ethan, Son of Nemesis*

~~~~

Name: Bruce Wayne

Species: Human

Age: 25

Face Claim Wes Bentley

Family:  
Father - Thomas Wayne*

Mother - Martha Wayne*

Pseudo Father/Grandfather/Guardian - Alfred Pennyworth

Superhero name: Batman, the Dark Knight

Affiliations with those in Gotham and surrounding cities:  
Friend - Leslie Thompkins  
Friend - Lucious Fox  
Friend - Oliver Queen  
Friend - Ted Kord

Enemy - Joker  
Enemy - Catwoman  
Enemy - Poison Ivy  
Enemy - Bane  
Enemy - Two-Face  
Enemy - Scarecrow  
Enemy - Killer Croc  
Enemy - Ra’s al Chul  
Enemy - Calendar Man  
Enemy - Harley Quinn  
Enemy - Clayface  
Enemy - Mr. Freeze  
Enemy - Mad Hatter  
Enemy - Riddler  
Enemy - Deadshot  
Enemy - Killer Moth  
Enemy - whole lot of others but I don’t feel like writing them all


	6. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Seven Years Later

Percy gazed out over the roaring waves crashing against the beach as she relaxed on the lounge chair she had placed as soon as she had reached Montauk two days before.

She came here once a month, renting out the cabin that she was sure only she ever used as everything was always where she left it the month before. She always stayed a week and just got consumed with her thoughts. Percy would contemplate all that she had been through since she turned twelve, all that she had gone through the past ten years.

After all of it, and coming out the other side of two wars, Percy didn’t have that much to show for it in her mind. Her mother and Paul were gone, having died due to a car accident with a drunk driver two weeks before her 19th birthday. Nico told her they were in Elysium but that offered little comfort to her as now she would have to go on without her mom in her life at such a young age. 

Percy, after graduating easily from the Roman college with a double major in Microbiology and business management, had opened multiple aquariums around the country that had unique, rare, uncommon, and common sea life donated to her by her father. They were in Los Angeles, San Fransisco, New York, Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, Starling City, Gateway City, Miami, Houston, Pittsburgh, Chicago, and Happy Harbor. All were also ran by demigods, naiads in human form, and with the occasional satyr. 

Even after becoming a successful business woman in just a year, Percy still was unhappy with her life. After regaining her memories post Giant War, she had looked for Bruce, her best friend only to find out that he had gone missing sometime after the Titan war. 

Percy wrote to Alfred, Bruce’s butler, who was happy to correspond with his charge’s best friend and the two became good friends through letters even though they’ve never met in person. Percy also knew that even though she had never met Bruce in person either, that she would never love another as fiercely as she loved him and so kept her’s and Alfred’s hopes up that one day Bruce would come back to them.

“Percy.” The familiar baritone of her father’s voice almost caused her to have a heart attack as she was jerked out of her memories of Bruce. She looked over to see him in his customary Hawaiian shirt and tan shorts lounging on his own chair and gazing at her with matching sea green eyes.

“Oh, hey dad.” Percy said with a small smile as she reached over and grabbed his hand in her own in greeting. Their relationship had grown stronger after the Giant War and especially after Sally had passed and it seemed the other gods had turned a blind eye to the fact that Poseidon was breaking the rule of spending time with his demigod child. He came to visit Percy once or twice for an hour at least each time she came to Montauk and she cherished these moments. They either talked or just sat comfortably in each other’s presence and Percy enjoyed both as it just meant she was spending time with her dad. 

“I have some news.” He rumbled causing Percy to become instantly wary as that sometimes is never good.

“What is it?”

Her father smiled at her, his laugh lines appearing at the corner of his eyes. “Your friend that you’ve been stressing out over, this Bruce Wayne, he has returned to Gotham.”

Percy’s breath left her. “No, I would have been told by Alfred.”

“Yes you would have if you would have been home in time for the letter to reach you. Hermes saw that who it was from and figured that you would want it so passed it on to me in order to give it to you since he knew I was coming to see you… and before you get all huffy about me reading your letter, I didn’t open it. Alfred simply wrote on the outside of the envelope ‘he’s alive’.”

Percy took the outstretched letter from him and sure enough that was written on the outside of the envelope and when she opened it, pictures fell out. Pictures of an older Bruce Wayne whom obviously didn’t know that he was getting photographed by his trusty butler.

This Bruce Wayne seemed harder, more serious than the one that she had grown to know over the years through their messaging but it was still Bruce. Her Bruce. Her Sunshine.

She looked up at her father with a wide smile the first Poseidon had seen in a long while. “Thank you for bringing this to me, Dad… I think I’m going to have to cut this week short, however, I have someone to go see.”

He matched her smile. “Go get him.”

She was going to go get her Sunshine.


	7. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Percy took a deep breath as she climbed out of her blue Lambo and her feet touched the pavement of the driveway she had just pulled into. She stood and straightened her clothes out. She was wearing a casual blue dress covered by a black leather jacket. A cross body blue purse and blue high heels. And then a gold jewelry set her father had gifted to her when she had graduated from college that consisted of earrings, necklace, and a bracelet. 

She climbed up the steps to the front door of Wayne Manor and after taking another deep breath rang the door bell, taking a step back to wait at a slight distance. 

It took a moment but the door opened to reveal a silver haired man in a suit with spectacles and a polite smile.

“Yes, how may I assist you?” His British voice asked, for some reason calming Percy’s nerves instantly as she knew whom this was even though she had never heard his voice before.

“Hello, Mr Pennyworth. My name is Percy Jackson.” Alfred’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

“Ah! Miss Jackson! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Come in, come in. Let me take your jacket for you.” He said as he ushered her and welcomed her into the Manor taking her jacket and placing it in the closet before leading her to the parlor room. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Mr Pennyworth.” Percy said with a smile as large as his own as he ducked out and then came back in with a tray of cookies and tea.

“Please, sit.” He said, gesturing for her to sit across from him. “Now, what brings you here?” He asked even though he had a knowing glint in his eyes.

“I finally got your message and couldn’t wait… is it true? Is he really back?” She asked hesitantly. Alfred’s eyes moved over her head and to the large figure that had appeared in the doorway.

“I am. Now who are you?” Bruce’s deep voice coming from behind her caused her to jump slightly but she recovered fast enough to twist around to see the man that was her best friend. Bruce came into the room and took a seat in the chair next to Alfred’s, Percy’s eyes following his own blue ones.

“Well, Mr Wayne, I don’t know if you remember me but my name is Percy Jackson.” She watched as Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise and shock before he stood from his seat and moved to sit next to her on the couch. His eyes examining every inch of her face as her’s did the same to his.

“Is it really you, Percy?” He asked. Percy smiled at him.

“It sure is, Sunshine. And I’m going to be here for as long as you and Mr Pennyworth will allow. I’ve missed my best friend.” She said softly and Bruce returned her smile, and Alfred watched in joy as his charge’s face lit up for the first time being back, chasing the shadows from his eyes away. 

“I’m glad. Where are you staying?” He asked, secretly wanting her to stay here with him but knowing that with his night life, it would be harder to hide if there was someone else in the house besides him and Alfred. 

“She will be staying here, of course.” Alfred interjected before Percy could respond causing both of them to look over at the butler.

“What?” They both asked.

Alfred nodded firmly. “Yes, Miss Jackson shall stay here as long as she wishes. It’ll be nice to have another person to take my side when Master Wayne is being stubborn. I shall go set up a room. Excuse me.”

The two were silent as they watched Alfred leave before exchanging glances. “Well, to make it official even though Alfred has stated what shall happen, would you like to stay here?”

Percy quirked her lips amused from Alfred. “I don’t really have much choice, now do I? You don’t disobey Alfred unless you like cold coffee and burnt toast for breakfast.”

Bruce laughed, the first true laugh he had had in a long time which echoed through the Manor and caused Alfred to smile where he had been heading up the stairs to the bedrooms.

His hope was starting to grow. Hopefully Percy would keep Bruce from going too far into the dark as the pain and suffering he experienced every night as Batman took its toll on Bruce Wayne during the day. And hopefully, their friendship would grow into something even more.

Who knew, maybe someday he would have a new Mistress Wayne


	8. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A/N: Slight Smut, not a lot though.

Two Years Later  
Percy sighed as she leaned back in her chair, staring up at the monitor for any type of criminal activity. While doing so, she thought over the past two years she had lived in Gotham. 

Flashback:  
After officially moving into the Wayne Manor a month into her stay, the three of them - Bruce, Alfred, and Percy - grew closer, their bonds of friendship deepening the more time they were all together. Yes, Percy still left Gotham to run her aquariums and to visit her dad, but she checked in with people now on what she was doing and where she was going.

Month three into her stay brought some changes. Percy - rarely, if ever - left her room after heading to bed, even if she had a night mare just on the off chance that she woke Bruce or Alfred up wondering the halls. So neither Alfred or Bruce expected Percy to spot Alfred disappearing into Bruce’s office and not reappearing. Curious, she headed into that office just in time to see the grandfather clock click shut behind him. Percy’s eyes widened. She knew there were secret passages in this place!

Percy went and sat in Bruce’s desk chair and waited. She didn’t know what she was waiting for but she got the sense that whatever it was that Alfred and Bruce were hiding from her, was something big. She began to drift over the past few months how Bruce and Alfred always came up with excuses for Bruce’s new injury or how Bruce was always tired but still lit up whenever she entered the room. And how Batman didn’t appear until a few months after Bruce Wayne’s reappearance in Gotham… Batman did seem to have a lot of tech… tech that Wayne Enterprises could create, especially Lucious Fox could create… Bruce was also a billionaire, buying the stuff that Batman used would be a drop in the ocean in his bank account.

Percy’s eyes widened in realization. Her best friend, her Sunshine, was Batman, the Dark Knight.

And that would mean that the entrance to his ‘night life’ hideout was behind the grandfather clock in his closet.

As she was stuck in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the clock open back up and see the two figures walk in until Bruce spoke up after Alfred left the room.

“Percy.” His deep voice sent a shiver down her spine and caused her to jerk her head up, her wide eyes meeting his deep dark blue ones.

His eyes that felt like they were piercing her very soul. His eyes that held the knowledge that he knew what she was about to say.

“You’re Batman.” She whispered.

Bruce came over to her and knelt stiffly next to where she was sat in his chair and took her hand in his own.

“I am… are you afraid?” He asked softly. Percy stared deep into his eyes before deciding just to go for it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly in a gentle kiss before pulling far enough back to where her sea green eyes could meet his deep blue ones. 

“I could never be afraid of you, Bruce. I am scared for you.” She whispered using her hand not clasped between his own to move a piece of his black locks out of his face. Her heart was pounding, however, hoping that she hadn’t been too forward in kissing him.

That triggered a response however as he smiled softly and his already dark eyes darkened further. “Good.” He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, causing her to gasp and for him to deepen the kiss.

His lips, his tongue… Percy sighed, her head beginning to feel fuzzy as she suddenly found the two of them moving with Bruce surging to his feet, picking her up by her hips and sitting her on the edge of his desk, stepping in between her spread thighs, all without breaking their lips.

She felt almost drunk from their kisses and she definitely was getting all hot and bothered if the wetness at her core was anything to go by. One of his hands was tangled in her long black locks while the other trailed the side of her body from her neck down to the top of her thigh, the warmth from that hand sending tingles through her body. Finally he pulled back and rested his forehead against her own, both breathing heavily, both very aroused.

Percy slowly opened her eyes to meet his almost black eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do that, since the day you showed up here.” He said softly. 

Percy smiled slightly at him, her lips swollen. “So have I… and I’ m going to be very honest with you, Bruce… I’ve had feelings for you for a very long time. You might not feel the same, and that’s fine but-”

She was cut off by another deep kiss from him. Then he pulled back again. “I do, trust me, Killer, I feel just as deeply towards you as you do to me… would you be willing to go on a date with me today?”

Percy smiled widely at him. “I would love to.”

And that was the start of their still going strong two years later.

Percy shook herself out of her thoughts as a beep from the monitor sounded. “Batman, the Joker was reported two blocks from you, heading down Harrison with Harley. Both are armed with their standard weapons, no goons in sight.”

“Message received. On my way.” His gruff voice sounded through the communicator in his ear. 

“Here you go, Miss Persephone.” Alfred’s soft voice came from behind her as he placed a coffee cup and some finger sandwiches in front of her. She sent him a smile. She had finally gotten him to stop calling her Miss Jackson only for him to start calling her by her full name. She couldn’t tell which one was worse.

“Thank you, Alfred. How’d you know I was getting hungry?”

Alfred just smiled and turned his gaze on the camera that was now monitoring the Joker and Harley as they wandered the streets looking for chaos to cause.

“Are you in need of anything else?”

Percy shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee. “Nah, I’ve got this. Go on up to bed, Mister, you have a flight for London early tomorrow.”

Alfred smiled softly again. “Very well. Do let me know if you are in need of anything.”

“You know I will. Good night, Alfred. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Miss Persephone.”

And he disappeared as silently as he had appeared. Percy turned her attention back to the monitor just in time to see Batman finish tying the Joker and Harley up and wait for Commissioner Gordon to show up with his officers to take the two villains away. 

As soon as the police showed, Batman disappeared into the night and towards where he had left the Tumbler.

“I’m heading back to the cave now.” Percy frowned when she looked at the clock. Two hours earlier than his quietest nights. He would never come back this early, especially after tangling with the Joker and Harley.

“Why so early?” She asked.

“Well, I figured I would need my sleep in order to be up to say goodbye to Alfred in the morning.” 

“Oh, okay, then. I’ll see you when you get back. Be safe.”

He chuckled. “I will.”

She leaned back, finishing the last bit of her coffee and food and smiled as she again began to think about the past, specifically when she finally told Bruce and Alfred about everything.

Flashback  
It has been two months since Bruce and Percy began dating and they were still going strong. And Alfred couldn’t be happier as he watched his two favorite people fall deeper and deeper in love with each other. One day, Percy couldn’t take the fact that she was hiding something huge from her love and grandfather figure so she decided that she would go to Olympus when she was in New York and seek permission from the gods to tell mortals about the hidden world.

It was day two in New York and later that night she would be driving back to Gotham so knew that now was as good a time as any to do what she needed to. She entered the Empire State Building and up to the security guard that was a big pain in the arse.

“Key to the 600th floor please.” The guard didn’t even look up from his comic book.

“There is no 600th floor.” He said bored. Percy scowling, reached over grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged the startled man pretty much over the counter so that the two of their faces were closer. He stared at her wide eyed.

“My name is Percy Jackson, perhaps you’ve heard of me?” He nodded fearfully. “Good, then you’ll have no problem to giving me the key for the 600th floor now, would you?” He shook his head and shaking reached down and handed her a red key card.

She released him with a sweet smile. “Thank you, have a good day. Remember this for next time, however, some crazy person might do worse. Bye!”

She hurried off to the elevator and making sure it was empty, did what she needed to do in order for the elevator to go to Olympus. 

Percy ignored the giggling naiads, the Muses, and minor gods/goddesses whispering at the sight of her as she entered the council room of the gods. None were there of course, she had shown up unannounced. But she knew that they knew someone had entered the room.

“I, Percy Jackson, seek an audience with the Olympian Council.”

Silence.

Then between one blink of her eyes and the next, the fourteen thrones were filled with the Olympian Council. Starting on her left there was: Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, with Zeus and Hera sitting in the middle. Then after Hera, was: Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Ares.

“We, the Council, will hear you, Persephone Jackson.” Zeus boomed out, watching her with fond eyes. As the years had progressed, and after secretly watching and sensing the bonds between his brother and niece, as well as all she had done for him and the gods, Hades and himself found themselves growing fond of their niece.

It also helped that she had grown into a very beautiful young woman.

“I have come here to ask for two things and since I have rarely asked for anything from the gods, I ask this of you and hope that you will grant it…” the gods leaned back in their thrones, intrigued by their hero’s words and mysterious appearance. None save for Poseidon had seen her in person for years, so all were eager to hear her.

“As I’m sure you are all aware, there are mortal heroes cropping up in cities across America and across the world, as well as villains. I would like to have the option to fight alongside with one such hero and help defend their city against the corruption, the violence, and the villains that come with it. I would be seen as a meta human with hydrokinesis and combat training. There would be nothing linking back to my demigod heritage.”

Silence.

The gods all exchanged startled and surprised glances, as well as intrigued. Zeus stroked his chin as he thought. “I see no issues with that, as long as our world is not discovered by mortals. I’ll put it to the council. I say yes.”

Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Artemis, and Apollo along with Zeus voted yes. Demeter and Hestia remained neutral. Dionysus, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera voted no but it did not matter as the majority ruled yes.

Percy smiled at the first request being approved but also made her nervous to try her luck on her second.

“And your second, Percy?” Poseidon asked. 

“I would like to tell the man I love, as well as my pseudo grandfather, and any children that I adopt or give birth to, about being a demigod.”

Poseidon stiffened in his chair. He did not like the idea of his little girl being in love even though he knew it was coming once he told her that Bruce Wayne was alive.

Hades and Zeus also stiffened, feeling fierce protectiveness over her and not liking that her heart was locked onto a mortal man.

Aphrodite squealed as she felt the brief love emanate from Percy when she thought of Bruce. 

“I, once again, put this to the will of the council.” Zeus boomed out, hoping that they would vote no. “I will start us off: no.”

“Yes.” Hera said, for the simple fact knowing that Zeus had been eyeing Percy up for a couple years now and was not going to let him get his way if she could help it.

“Yes.” Demeter felt the same way as she did not want her dear Persephone having to deal with her husband’s bastards.

“Yes.” Hestia simply stated.

“No.” Ares grunted out at the same time Aphrodite began squealing out yes.

“No.” Athena said, typically siding with her father.

“Yes.” Hermes said.

“No.” Artemis said, wanting her desperately with her Hunters still. But she knew it would never happen, but she could only hope.

“Yes!” Apollo said cheerfully. 

“I don’t care.” Dionysus said remaining neutral.

“No.” Hephaestus said, simply saying the opposite of Aphrodite as she had pissed him off again.

That just left Hades and Posiedon. The score was 6 for yes, 5 for no, 1 remaining neutral.

Percy eyed her uncle and father hopefully.

“Sorry, Percy, but it’s a no from me.” Hades said, his thoughts mirroring his youngest brother’s. It was tied now and Percy turned her sole gaze onto her father’s.

“Please, daddy.” She whispered and Poseidon knew he couldn’t deny her request. She deserved to be able to be truthful to her love.

“Yes,” he said causing Percy to smile widely.

“Thank you, daddy.” Which caused him to smile gently at her.

The ones that had voted no scowled and leaned back in their thrones while the ones that said yes were happy that they had gotten their way. 

“Well, I’ll be off now! Things to do, people to see! Love you, Daddy!” Percy called over her shoulder before leaving, the gods blinking at the speed at which she had left. 

“Love you too, Percy.” Poseidon called out before leaving Olympus and heading back to his palace where he would tell Triton the news, that Percy had found love.

She got back to Gotham later that night and before she knew Bruce would be heading down to the cave to go out on patrol.

Percy entered the Manor and followed her nose to the dining room where she knew dinner was being set up for the three of them.

Entering the room she smiled at the two men waiting for her.

“Miss Jackson, welcome home.” Alfred said with a smile that Percy returned even as she leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Bruce’s forehead in greeting.

“Thank you, Alfred.” She said as she sat in her spot on Bruce’s left hand side and across from Alfred. Bruce wasted no time in entwining their fingers together even as they began to eat. 

“How was New York?” Bruce asked after they all began to eat the delicious dinner that Alfred had prepared.

“Good, very productive. It was earlier today, however, that I got the most accomplished.”

“At the aquarium?” Bruce asked.

“No, the aquarium was yesterday… however I had another project I needed to get done today and I’m so glad I did so.” Bruce smiled at her obvious joy.

“Well, tell us all about it.” Alfred said encouragingly.

Percy shifted uncomfortably as she began to shield herself slightly for their rejection and Alfred and Bruce sensed it as their sharp gazes were now locked on her form, their dinner now forgotten, even if they each only had a few bites left.

“Percy? What’s wrong?” Bruce asked his girlfriend.

Percy sighed and placed her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin before placing it on her plate.

“I haven’t been 100% honest about something… and before you start thinking the worst, Bruce, Alfred, hear me out. I wanted to tell you, I did, but I couldn’t unless I got permission to do so.” Although cautious and now wary themselves, they nodded for her to continue.

And so she did. She told them everything about herself, about the true versions of stories that she had told them instead of the mortal versions she had to tell them. Percy told them about the Titan War, the Giant War, the Battle of the Labyrinth, Tartarus, every little thing that she could think of, she told them.

And she watched as Alfred grew more and more horrified at the trials and troubles she had gone through at such a young age and Bruce’s face grew more and more blank. She finally removed the Mist from her forearm so that they could see her Roman brand that now had five lines instead of one, the four years at the Roman College adding to it.

“I guess there is only one thing left to say, Percy,” Bruce began as the minutes ticked on as Bruce and Alfred processed their world being tilted at the new knowledge that gods were real. Percy closed her eyes, knowing that Bruce would now want her out of life and out of his home after lying to him and Alfred the past five months. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to live fully afterwards, of course. She would just barely be able to exist, knowing that the love of her life hated her. Bruce sighed, seemingly knowing what was going through her mind and raised her hand up to kiss the back of it, the sensation bringing her out of her darkest thoughts and causing her eyes to open. Bruce felt a pang go through his heart at the shine of tears threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes.

Percy cleared her throat and figured she might as well say what he was going to say so she wouldn’t have to hear her love’s voice saying it. “Don’t worry, Bruce, I know what you’re going to say. I’ll pack up and be gone in the morning.” Percy cleared her throat again to stop the crack and stood from her chair and began to leave knowing that this would be the last time she saw the love of her life and pseudo grandfather. But the tightening of Bruce’s hand on her own stopped her in her tracks and caused her to turn her attention onto Bruce whom was now standing and towering over her. He raised his other hand to cup her face, his thumb rubbing the fallen tear off of her face.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say at all, Percy. What I was going to say was thank you.” Percy turned puzzled but didn’t get a chance to respond before Bruce was continuing. “Thank you for telling us, Alfred and I, for trusting us with your secrets… Percy, we get it. The two of us understand that the gods want to protect their world and don’t want us mortals knowing about it. We are mostly angered of the fact at all that you’ve gone through, but proud of the young woman standing before us both standing strong from the curves that life has thrown at her… and I would never make you leave. I might get angry at you, I might not agree with you on things, but I would never want you to leave me, leave Alfred, leave the Manor.”

Percy was choked up but she needed to know. She needed to know that Bruce felt the same as her or this was all for nothing. “Why?”

And Bruce knew why she was asking that. “Because I’m in love with you. I love you.” He moved closer and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Percy began to smile slowly at his words. “I love you too.”

Percy blinked once again, this time at the sound of the Tumbler coming through the Batcave tunnel and coming to a stop at its parking spot. Alongside the Tumbler, there were two motorcycles, two other Tumblers, two jets, and three empty spaces for another transportation that Bruce felt they needed.

Percy had created a superhero persona a year ago but didn’t go out much, only when Bruce needed the help or needed someone to cover him when he was forced to rest by Alfred. As such, Tempest wasn’t a well known name outside Gotham. Her suit was in a glass case along the back wall along with the two older models of Bruce’s suit and an empty case for the one that he currently had on. Then there were five empty case on the other side of her suit in case she ever decided to change her’s or he to change his again. 

Bruce went to the changing room and shower to get the dirt, sweat, and grime off of his body before he would join her.

Ten minutes later his shadow loomed behind her before he was spinning her chair around to face him and leaning down to plant a deep kiss on her sweet lips.

Percy sighed in satisfaction after he pulled away, smiles on both of their lips.

“Thank you for coming back to safely.” Percy said softly, a soft grin now on Bruce’s lips.

“I’ll always come back to you, Seph… Anything new I need to know about?” Bruce asked, his voice equally as soft. 

Percy shook her head. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Well, then, let’s head on up. I’m sure you’re going to want to come with me to see Alfred off at the airport.” Bruce said. Percy shot him a look as she grabbed her dirty plate and cup and began to lead the way up the stairs and into the manor.

“Like you need to ask.” Causing him to laugh softly. He followed her into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water for himself and when she rejoined his side, put an arm around her as they began to head up to bed.

They were just passing the parlor room that was next to the stairs when Percy noticed that the fire was still going in the room. “Oh, Alfred must not have seen that it was still on. I’ll turn it off.” She entered the room and switched the fireplace off, turning around only to see Bruce down on one knee and a ring box open in one of his large hands while the other reached up and clasped her left hand.

Percy’s eyes widened and her right hand came up to cover her gasp even as her eyes began to water with happiness.

“Persephone Andromeda Jackson, you have been apart of my life since I was twelve years old. You are my best friend, my confidant, my comrade, my love. And I would be honored to add my wife to who you are to me. Will you marry me?”

There was no hesitation. 

“Yes.” She whispered and watched with tears streaming down her face as Bruce let go of her hand only to return with both of his hands to slide the ring onto her ring finger and he stood only to drag her close and place another deep kiss on her lips.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world, Seph. I love you so much.” He whispered.

“And you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world, Sunshine. I love you, too.”

“Now, let’s truly head on up. We can tell Alfred in the morning.” Bruce took her right hand and began to lead her up the stairs and to their room. And Percy couldn’t help but to look at her engagement ring in the soft hallway light. There was a huge blue diamond (IDK if those are real, if not, it’s a sapphire) surrounded by white diamonds in a sun pattern with a white band. 

She smiled softly. 

She was going to get married to her love, her Sunshine.


	9. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Two Months Later  
Percy watched, horrified, along with Alfred as the two superheroes battled it out with the alien invaders. Superman and Batman were fighting side by side but having no affect on the invaders.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t go out there?” Percy asked as they both winced at a blast that knocked Superman momentarily out of the sky.

“Master Bruce said only if absolutely necessary. He doesn’t want Tempest under the amount of scrutiny Batman and the others get.” Alfred said even as he patted her hand comfortingly.

Percy sighed as she took a sip of the Jack Daniels Alfred had repeated what Bruce had said before he had left. But she couldn’t help being agitated. She was used to being on the front lines about foes that were like these aliens. She wanted to be by her fiancé’s side as he fought as well… so she knew what she was going to do. 

Percy turned to Alfred whom was already looking at her, knowing what was already going through her mind. “I’m sorry Alfred, but sitting back and just letting Bruce and people I don’t trust fight beside him, save the world, I can’t let that happen. I’m going to had down and change. Please don’t alert Bruce yet. Give me ten minutes.”

He sighed but nodded, knowing that he couldn’t stop her. 

“Of course, Miss Persephone. Go on, looks like they need you out there.” Percy chanced one more glance at the news broadcast just in time to see Batman be blasted himself and most likely knocked out. Her jaw clenched and she continued leaving the room. It was time to suit up. The world needed her fighting.

Her Hero outfit was definitely different from years ago obviously when she fought in the Giant and Titan Wars. She had a helmet/mask that had a hole at the top for her hair and the front part came around to the middle of her face, leaving her piercing green eyes and lips open. She wore armored pants; gray under thighs with gold plates on top along with a gold belt filled with gadgets Bruce insisted she had on her as well as some ambrosia and other first aid. There was a blue top that connected to a piece that went around her neck with a black and red ’T’ emblem for Tempest. She had gold plated shoulder armor caps as well. Then on her arms she had gold gloves with a retractable sword overlapping on each wrist. (picture is up on the Wattpad version of this story, just search for this story under the same name and you can see it there).

Tempest grabbed one of the Batplanes and headed out.

“Batman, Tempest is on her way to you.” Alfred said into the comm unit he never took out at night exactly ten minutes after Percy had left the room.

“I figured she wouldn’t last too long. Appreciate the heads up.” Batman responded with his raspy deep voice.

>linebreak<

Around the same time Batman’s POV

Batman followed Superman through the secret base in the mountain, neither really trying to cover their tracks as Superman left a trail of destruction in his path. Superman opened the last door to reveal a green shaped figure in the middle of the room with its hands and feet contained.

“What is it?” Batman asked looking at the alien. Then wanted to hit himself. It was an alien, Batman was not going to start saying the obvious when Tempest wasn’t beside him. He was not going to be getting into that habit. 

She usually did it to try and bring comedic relief to a boring or chaotic patrol and it never failed to lighten his mood. Now with her not beside him like how he had gotten used to, he found himself emulating her quirks a little bit but he was going to break himself of that though because he was Batman.

“Mankind’s only hope,” Superman said before approaching a panel control pulling all the levers up and causing the restraints on the alien to release.

With all of the restraints gone, the alien fell but was quickly caught by Superman before the alien could hit the floor due to his weakness. 

“I believe it’s been trying to reach me telepathically but that stasis field interfered. When this message finally came through, however, I came to rescue him,” Superman explained as he held the alien’s weight easily.

“What’s he doing here then?” Batman wondered aloud. His words seemed to resonate in the alien’s mind as it suddenly tried to straighten from Superman’s hold and onto its own feet.

The invasion, the two words echoed into their heads causing both heroes to flinch at the uncomfortableness and slight pain that came with the alien breaching their minds. Seemingly noting their reactions the alien spoke aloud in a male voice. “I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here.”

“Warn us of what?” Batman asked, tensing. 

“They wouldn’t listen,” the alien said.

“Big surprise,” Batman said, there was Tempest’s attitude again! Batman thought to himself.

“I sense you don’t trust me. Perhaps this would help,” he said before shapeshifting into a more human like appearance. He now had blue boots, shorts, and cape that was kept in place with two golden bottoms united with a red leash to the red belt forming an x on his chest. “I am J’onn J’onzz.” J’onn introduced himself to both Batman and Superman, now standing under his own power. 

J’onn shook hands with Superman but when he extended his hand to do the same with Batman, Batman just sort of glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t take it personally, J’onn, he doesn’t trust anyone.” Superman said.

“Not true.” Batman growled. “I trust two others whole heartedly it’s just unfortunate you are not one of them. Now, let’s get out of here. I’m sure there are several alarms you set off when you were bulldozing your way through like a parade of elephants.”

“A wise policy,” J’onn said monotone. 

“Let’s go.” A female voice said from behind them causing all three males to jerk around to see a gold and blue clad masked female leaning against the doorway. Batman let out something between a groan and a curse before moving towards her while the other two followed him warily.

“Tempest.” Batman greeted. The woman’s red lips curved into a smile as she straightened and patted Batman’s arm when he came close beside her.

“Batman.” She said teasing in her voice. “Look at all the trouble you get in to without me.”

Superman and J’onn were still looking at Tempest warily even though the one that is the least trusting of them all greeted the new person.

“Who are you?” Superman asked, trying to use his X-ray vision to see who she was but unfortunately her mask was lined with lead just like Batman’s and so he couldn’t see through it.

“As Batman said, I’m Tempest. The two of us team up in Gotham time to time when it gets too much. I figured an alien invasion might be just a bit too much for him to handle.”

Batman huffed but began to lead the way out. “I would have been just fine.” 

Tempest rolled her eyes and joined him at his side while Superman and J’onn trailed behind. “Sure you would have.” 

They came outside only to come face to face with soldiers and tanks aimed at them with a general staring them down.

“Superman, you’ve gone too far. Put that thing back where you found it and we’ll forget all about this.” The general yelled.

Tempest and Batman stood back with J’onn and waited for whatever was going to happen.

Superman glared at the general. “No, I can not stand by while he is in there.”

“It’s them!” J’onn exclaimed suddenly just as they began to be shot at. The three more vulnerable heroes ducked behind cover while Superman provided a distraction 

After being exposed, the human looking aliens turned into white humanoid shaped beings - the aliens that were attacking the world world wide. 

“Batman, Tempest, get him out of here! I’ll hold them off!” Batman turned to Tempest.

“Did you bring the plane?”

“I did. I’ll stay back and help Superman. Bats, get J’onn out of here. If what Superman said is true, he might be our only advantage against these invaders.” Batman paused and looked back at her. He didn’t want to leave her behind. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

He sighed but nodded, herding J’onn towards where he knew Tempest had left the plane. 

Tempest darted towards Superman just in time to see him blasted back by one of the alien’s guns. Superman sat up, dazed just in time to see Tempest standing in front of him.

“What are you doing?” He asked a little angry that she didn’t listen to him.

He could why Batman and her got along.

“We don’t trade lives, Supes. Now, it’s my turn.” Tempest raised her arms and immediately the whole area was flooded with water she had been summoning from the lake down the road, overwhelming the aliens and distracting them enough for Superman and Tempest to leave. Superman, awed at the power she had just displayed, grabbed one of her hands and took off into the sky, catching up with Batman and J’onn in the Batplane. 

Batman immediately looked over at the movement from the corner of his eyes to see Superman flying beside him with Tempest in tow. Relief filled him but he didn’t let it show.

“Glad you could join us.” He said gruffly. Before either of the two outside the plane could respond, Superman turned just in time to see alien ships chasing them.

“I’m gonna have to set you down, Tempest.” Superman said. 

“Just set me on the Batplane.” Tempest said.

“Are you sure?”

Tempest rolled her eyes. “You’re acting like this is my first rodeo doing this type of thing, Supes. Just put me on the wing, there’s something there for me to hold onto.” Superman did as she said and stayed long enough to watch her attach a cable from her belt to the body of the plane, it looked similar to Batman’s grapple. But then Superman couldn’t ignore the pursuing aliens. 

He immediately destroyed one ship but then was blasted away by another. When he regained his balance in the air, one of the alien ships was encased in a green glow from Green Lantern.

“Sorry I’m late. There was an uprising in Sector 9.” Green Lantern grunted as he used his ring to toss the alien ship towards another that had joined them who destroyed the ship with her mace.

“Hawkgirl?” Batman asked. “What is she doing here?” 

J’onn ignored his words as he began to phase out of the plane. “The others have arrived.” J’onn joined Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl in the air as they joined forces in destroying the alien ships. Batman was doing aerial maneuvers to keep the aliens distracted with him to let the others have an easier time.

But it wasn’t long before the other wing that Tempest wasn’t attached was shot off and he began to go down. Superman, noticing, shot forward and stopped the plunge of the plane, bringing it gently to the ground. Batman and Tempest detached themselves from the plane and came to stand beside each other and watched from the ground as their new ‘allies’ dealt with the rest. 

They watched as Hawkgirl was shot out of the sky and land on a rocky outcropping. 

Hawkgirl looked up just in time to see another female - not Tempest - in a blue and red leotard with a lasso on her hip, bracers on her wrist, and a tiara in her hair, land in front of her. 

“Allow me.” She said calmly as she used her bracers to redirect the shots from the aliens to rebound, causing immediate destruction. Green Lantern, seeing the debris from the destroyed ships coming towards the two females, used his ring to create a shield around them just in time.

“Whose the rookie?” Green Lantern asked in reference towards the woman that had helped Hawkgirl.

“No idea.” Superman responded as they began to fly to join Batman and Tempest on the ground.

They all congregated there but a red blur made it there first.

“Hey Bats! I think you dropped this!” Holding the destroyed wing, Flash stood there with a grin. Tempest couldn’t hide her small grin.

Flash noticed Tempest over the other two women even though he would admit the one in the red leotard was hot as well. 

“Whoa.” He flashed over and placed his arm around her shoulders. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him. “Where have you been all my life?” Even though no one could see her true face, the males could all secretly agree that she was at least as beautiful as the newbie.

“Gotham.” Batman growled for her and glared at Flash who merrily grinned, not hearing the threat in Batman’s voice.

“Well, how about you come over to Central City and leave the doom and gloom to the Batman?” 

Batman glowered and Superman knew that Flash was about to punched in the face. 

Tempest rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her shoulders and moved over to Batman’s side - who knowing this wasn’t what his persona would do - wrapped a black clad arm around her waist.

“Sorry, Flash. But I’m already taken.” Tempest turned and planted a soft kiss on Batman’s cheek before leaning more of her weight onto him. They all looked at the two wide eyed as Batman smiled slightly before the two turned their attention off of each other and the others surrounding them.

“Huh.” Flash was disappointed but turned his attention onto the other newbie. “Where have you been?” He asked.

“Themyscira.” The woman said promptly. 

“What?” Flash asked. Tempest stood up straight at her word.

“The home of the Greek Amazons.”

“Okay… so I know I’m usually slow to pick up things but could someone please tell me what’s going on?”


	10. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Two Weeks Later  
Tempest stood beside Batman as they observed their allies exploring the Watchtower that had been put into orbit in space the day before. Batman had come up with the idea of their teamwork against the White Martians was a good thing and they might need to do it again, Superman had immediately jumped on board.

“So, what? We’re a new Justice Society?” Green Lantern asked as him, Flash, Wonder Woman - Diana, Hawkgirl, Superman, and the two stood in the main room.

“We were thinking more a Justice League,” Superman said. “Batman and I were thinking that if we teamed up combating global threats, helping each other with villains, or even galactic threats. I feel that we can do some good with this and that it would be at least worth a try.”

The others exchanged glances before one stepped forward. “I’m in.” Flash said.

“As am I. I’ll also need help with better understanding man’s world.” Wonder Woman said, causing Tempest to roll her eyes. The Greek Amazon had not endeared herself to Tempest in the time that she had known her and she knew Wonder Woman felt the same towards her. Tempest knew it wasn’t because Wonder Woman was the daughter of Zeus - uh hello, she was friends with two children of Zeus - or an Amazon - and it wasn’t because she was an Amazon, Percy was friends with the Roman faction of Amazons - it was for the simple fact that Wonder Woman thought she was Tempest’s superior in all things.

Tempest knew that if Wonder Woman tried to command or tell her what to do one more time she would flip out. They were all equals, none of them were above the other, that’s why they were a team. 

Stuck in her thoughts, Tempest didn’t hear the others she only tuned back in when Batman touched her back gently and the others attention on them.

“What about the two of you?” Superman asked.

“Pass. The two of us work well together and trust each other. At this moment, I don’t feel comfortable with working with you all yet.” Tempest said.

Batman nodded his agreement with her words. “I agree with Tempest. When you need us, and you will, call.”

The two them turned and left, heading towards the Bat Javelin, an upgrade from the Batplanes they had to do in order to travel into space. 

They were halfway to Earth when Batman spoke up. “You do know that if we join the League, you will be in the spot light.”

“I know, I was thinking about that. What about if you join the League and I just help as needed? An entity separate from the League. Gotham already knows who I am, the world is starting to as well. I’m sure that the big guns are going to be aiming at the League soon, you know this. Hopefully, with them more focused on you all, they’ll forget about me, letting me become a forgotten about secret weapon.”

Batman looked over at her in admiration. That’s one of the things he loved about her. Her mind, her analytical mind in regards to war and tactics just amazed him sometimes.

“That’s what we’ll do then… I love you.”

Tempest looked over at him and smiled, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too. Drop me off in New York, will you? I have to head to Montauk and talk to Dad.”

“Why don’t I go with you?” Tempest looked at him, shocked. This would be the first time that he would meet her dad… this would also be the time that she would also be telling her dad that she was getting married. 

“If you’re sure, then we should head on home and then head up then. Make it a weekend.”

“Sounds like a plan. Alfred might want to join us.”

Tempest smirked. “Okay then let’s go.”

>linebreak<

Percy stood beside Bruce and Alfred as they waited for Poseidon to show up. Percy had on a dark blue casual dress that came above her knees and a pair of blue high heels. She had on a white wrap and a blue clutch with her hair over one shoulder with a braid pining it to the side. (This outfit picture is on Wattpad)

Bruce stood in a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. A navy blue vest and a dark blue tie and pocket handkerchief. 

Alfred stood with his customary butler uniform.

Both males appeared very nervous as they waited for the god to show. 

No one was there on the beach with them so Poseidon immediately appearing right in front of them. Percy didn’t react instead she moved forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“Hey Dad.” 

“Percy, I haven’t seen you in a while… and you must be Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth?” Poseidon tucked his daughter under his arm as he turned his attention onto the two males.

Alfred recovered first as he knew Master Bruce was nervous about meeting his love’s father.

“Yes, indeed, Lord Poseidon. It is a pleasure to meet Miss Persephone’s father at last.” Alfred reached forward and shook his hand firmly. Poseidon smiled at the man before turning his dark green eyes onto the other male. 

Bruce stepped forward after gaining confidence from a slight glance towards Percy.

“Lord Poseidon, my name is Bruce Wayne. It is an honor to meet you.” 

They shook hands, both staring each other in the eye before something seemed to pass between the two of them and whatever tension between them there was seemed to dissipate. 

Poseidon turned back to Percy. “What brings you here? We weren’t due to meet for another few weeks.”

Percy smiled up at her father, who began to feel a bit of dread bubble up in his chest.

“Well, I have some news. Bruce and I are engaged.” Poseidon froze, staring at his daughter who walked over and clasped hands with Bruce, the sun light causing the ring he could now see to twinkle in the light. 

Poseidon could sense the love between the two, had felt it since Percy had told him about Bruce years ago.

Then he slowly began to smile. “Well then, I guess the only thing I can say is, congratulations.” Percy smiled in return and moved forward to hug him.

“Bruce.” Poseidon said, shaking the mortal’s hand once again. He also felt a pang in his heart knowing that his daughter would no longer be solely his, he would have to share her with these two men, her mortal family, and any children she happened to have in the future.

His baby girl was growing up before his eyes. And he couldn’t be more proud.

The four of them spent time with each other the rest of the day before Poseidon had to head back to Atlantis. 

As they headed back to Gotham, Percy turned her head towards Bruce. “Well that went good.”

Bruce raised their clasped hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. 

“It did. I’m glad I met him. I could definitely see where you get most of your personality from.”

Percy rolled her eyes but leaned over and leaned her head on his strong shoulder with a large sigh, closing her eyes as his warmth seeped into her.

He pressed a kiss to her head.

“Two more weeks before I can call you my wife.”

“And two more weeks before I can call you my husband.”

“I love you, Killer.”

“I love you, Sunshine.”


	11. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

(ALL PICTURES ARE ON WATTPAD)  
Day of the Wedding  
Percy stared at herself in the mirror as Clarisse - her Maid of Honor, Thalia - her 1st Bridesmaid, Hazel - her 2nd Bridesmaid, and Piper - her 3rd Bridesmaid left her alone at her request. She wore a ballgown type gown with a flowery lace pattern with white tulle underneath. It was held up by two straps, the V coming down to show a bit of her breasts. She wore a white thin diamond necklace, white diamond earrings, and a veil that covered just her face clipped in place by a small bow. Her hair was pinned in a side elegant-style bun and completed her look.

She sighed, feeling butterflies fill her stomach. Percy was nervous and excited. Her Sunshine was going to be waiting for at the end of the aisle. 

There wedding was taking place at sunset on a beach with a very exclusive guest list. And the reception was held in a castle that Poseidon had gifted to them in Greece so that way they had a good place to get away and also he could come visit them easier that way.

A knock on the wooden post outside of her tent caused her to turn to see her father peeking in.

“Hey there, Starfish.” He said as he came over with his eyes sparkling and for once in a suit to celebrate his daughter’s day. “It’s almost time… it’s not too late to make a break for it, however.”

Percy burst out laughing which was her father’s goal. He could see she was too much inside her mind and needed to get out of it.

He kissed her forehead softly as she smiled sadly up at him. “I know you’re thinking of her, and there is no problem with that. She would be having the time of her life here with you… and she would also want you to enjoy it and not be sad that she wasn’t here.”

“I know, Dad. I just miss Mom. Trust me, I’ll shake it off soon. How’s Bruce?” 

“Nervous, excited to see you.”

A knock on the door and it opening revealed Clarisse poking her head inside.

“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt, Prissy, Lord Poseidon, but it’s time.”

The duo exchanged glances. “Are you ready for this?” Poseidon asked.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything else.”

“Well, it is my honor to walk you down the aisle to your future. I love you, Percy, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

The two stood by the exit of the tent as her bridesmaids and Maid of Honor were escorted down the aisle towards where Bruce was waiting. Percy took a deep breath in as the cover of ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love with You’ by Haley Reinhart began to play.

“Let’s do this.” And when they stepped out of the tent and into full view of her family, her friends, and her future husband, Percy locked eyes right with Bruce and could see the tears forming in his eyes. She could almost feel the love radiating from them and the joy that they would be husband and wife.

Poseidon led her down the aisle where demigods, gods of different Pantheons (Greek, Norse, Egyptian), some mortal parents of demigods, some friends from Bruce’s company, satyrs, naiads, Atlanteans, and Roman Amazons. Triton, her godly brother, sent her a small smile when she passed, and Tyson, her Cyclopes brother, along with others that he worked alongside in Atlantis’s forge, grinned at her as she passed them. Then finally, Percy reached the front where Bruce stood with Hera in the middle who would preside over them as the Goddess of Marriage.

In Bruce’s best man position was Alfred, then after that was Jason, Nico, and Leo as Groomsmen. 

Poseidon placed Percy’s hand into Bruce’s own, placed a kiss on Percy’s forehead and then stepped back to sit beside Tyson and Triton in the front row. 

Bruce leaned down as he helped her step up to where Hera stood waiting. “You look beautiful.”

Percy, at those words, finally loosed the little bit of regret and sorrow over her mother not being here as his presence just dissipated it. And she knew Poseidon’s earlier words were correct. Her mother wouldn’t want her to be sad on her wedding day. She would want her to enjoy it. So that’s what she would do. 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between the two that stand before me…”

“You may kiss the bride.” Hera said, closing the ceremony officially. Bruce leaned down and planted a deep kiss on her lips, his arms locked around her waist as her own twined around his neck. 

They were one.


	12. Character Bio - Adult Hood Pt 2

Character Bio - Adult Hood Pt 2

Name: Persephone Jackson

Species: Demigod

Age: 25

Face claim Anna Popplewell

Family:  
Father - Posiedon  
Mother - Sally Jackson*  
Stepfather #1 - Gabe Ugliano*  
Stepfather #2 - Paul Blofis*  
Half-Brother - Atticus Jameson

Uncles - Hades, Zeus

Aunts - Hestia, Hera, Demeter

Male Greek Cousins - Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Nico Di Angelo, Silas Kaiser

Male Roman Cousin - Jason Grace, Lewis Johnson

Female Greek Cousins - Artemis, Persephone, Athena, Thalia Grace

Female Roman Cousin - Hazel Levesque

Best Mortal Friend - Sunshine aka Bruce Wayne

Pseudo Uncle - Alfred Pennyworth

Affiliations with those from Camp Half Blood:  
BFF - Clarisse, Daughter of Ares  
BFF - Grover, Satyr  
Friend - Luke, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Travis, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Connor, Son of Hermes  
Friend - Silena, Daughter of Aphrodite*  
Friend - Will, Son of Apollo  
Friend - Lee, Son of Apollo*  
Friend - Pollux, Son of Dionysus*  
Friend - Castor, Son of Dionysus*  
Friend - Charles, Son of Hephaestus*  
Friend - Malcolm, Son of Athena  
Friend - Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite  
Friend - Frank Zhang, Son of Mars  
Friend - Leo Vasquez, Son of Hephaestus  
Friend - Hunters of Artemis

Ally - Superman  
Ally - Green Lantern  
Ally - Flash  
Ally - Green Lantern  
Ally - Martian Manhunter  
Ally - Hawkgirl

Nuisance - Wonder Woman

Enemy - Annabeth, Daughter of Athena*  
Enemy - Ethan, Son of Nemesis*

Children:  
Dick Grayson - Adopted  
Jason Todd - Adopted  
Tim Drake - Adopted

~~~~

Name: Bruce Wayne

Species: Human

Age: 28

Face Claim Wes Bentley

Family:  
Father - Thomas Wayne*

Mother - Martha Wayne*

Pseudo Father/Grandfather/Guardian - Alfred Pennyworth

Superhero name: Batman, the Dark Knight

Affiliations with those in Gotham and surrounding cities:  
Friend - Leslie Thompkins  
Friend - Lucious Fox  
Friend - Oliver Queen  
Friend - Ted Kord

Ally - Superman  
Ally - Green Lantern  
Ally - Wonder Woman  
Ally - Hawkgirl  
Ally - Martian Manhunter  
Ally - Flash  
Ally - Other League Members

Enemy - Joker  
Enemy - Catwoman  
Enemy - Poison Ivy  
Enemy - Bane  
Enemy - Two-Face  
Enemy - Scarecrow  
Enemy - Killer Croc  
Enemy - Ra’s al Chul  
Enemy - Calendar Man  
Enemy - Harley Quinn  
Enemy - Clayface  
Enemy - Mr. Freeze  
Enemy - Mad Hatter  
Enemy - Riddler  
Enemy - Deadshot  
Enemy - Killer Moth  
Enemy - whole lot of others but I don’t feel like writing them all

Children:  
Dick Grayson - Adopted  
Jason Todd - Adopted  
Tim Drake - Adopted

~~~~

Name: Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson

Age: 9

Portrayed by Young Asa Butterfield

~~~~

Name: Jason Todd

Age: 8

Portrayed by a random boy with black hair and blue eyes

~~~~

Name: Tim Drake

Age: 5

Portrayed by young Daniel Radcliffe


	13. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Percy and Bruce were still going strong almost a year after their marriage and Batman was officially apart of the Justice League that was growing by the day. Tempest still stuck with Gotham and so wasn’t as big a name outside of Gotham as Batman was - which she was totally fine with. 

And none of the League, luckily, knew their secret identities too even though Bruce had figured them all out in a week and so the two of them lived their lives with Alfred and couldn’t be happier.

“Do we really have to go, love?” Percy asked, not really wanting to go to this old lady’s birthday party where she was celebrating her 4th 40th birthday party. 

“Unfortunately we must. Don’t worry, however, I heard that this year there is a circus not a regular ball so we won’t have to talk to any of them for too long.” Bruce said as he came up behind her and zipped up her dress for her.

She wore a black and white dress with a white shawl over it and had black heels on. Bruce matched her in a black and white suit and the two made a dashing young couple. 

“Master Bruce, Miss Persephone, the car is ready.” Alfred said as he came to a stop at the doorframe to their bedroom.

“We’ll be right down, Alfred.” Percy said with a smile, the butler returning it before departing back down to the car to wait for them.

“Shall we, Mrs Wayne?” Bruce asked with his hand outstretched towards her. She met his dark blue gaze.

“Indeed we shall, Mr Wayne.”

>linebreak<

Percy and Bruce could only watch in horror as the couple of the trapeze act fell to their deaths. Percy was the first in the screaming chaos to notice the horror struck young boy who, she assumed, was the son of the couple. She darted over to him, leaving Bruce’s side and came down in front of him pulling him into her chest.

“Don’t look, little one, they wouldn’t want you to see this.” She whispered in his ear as he began to cry into her chest. 

Feeling someone crouch down beside her, she looked up to see Bruce there and over his shoulder Commisoner Gordon. Percy pulled back and looked down at the black haired blue eye boy in her arms.

“Hey, sweetie? This is my husband Bruce and our friend Commisoner Gordon.” She saw a spark of recognition come into the boy’s eyes and knew why even as she smiled gently down at him. Bruce saw that his wife was rapidly growing attached to this young boy and he knew he himself would if he allowed himself to.

“Ah, I see you know him?”

The boy hiccuped from his tears but spoke softly. “He helps Batman and Tempest.”

Percy didn’t let herself react to the fact that this boy knew about Tempest but warmth did fill her at his words though.

“Yes, that’s absolutely right. Now, Commisoner Gordon needs you to come with him for right now, okay?” The boy didn’t outwardly react other then stiffen but he slowly drew himself out of Percy’s warm, comforting arms and into the arms of Commisoner Gordon whose eyes met Percy’s. “Take care of him, okay?” 

He nodded before leading the little boy away. Bruce helped Percy to her feet and the two exchanged glances before leaving and heading towards the car Alfred was waiting in for them.

Percy, exhausted, leaned her head on Bruce’s shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist, the two taking comfort and strength from each other.

“It wasn’t an accident.” Percy said in the darkness of the car as they drove through Gotham.

“I know.”

“Find who did that to that little boy.”

“I will, don’t worry. There’s no where they can hide where I can’t find them.”

“Good.”

>linebreak<

It has been two weeks since Percy and Bruce attended the circus where the adult Graysons fell to their death. It’s been two days since Zucco was captured by both Tempest and Batman and put behind bars. It has been two minutes since Percy last thought about Richard Grayson, the now orphaned boy that - now that the danger for himself has passed - was put in an orphanage. 

And it has been two hours since Bruce left for a mysterious reason with Alfred in tow.

Percy sighed, finishing putting her hair into a sleek long pony tail. She wore a white sweater and black leggings with a pair of black socks as she knew nothing was planned for the day so she went for comfort instead of style.

The sound of the front door opening made her curious and so she made her way to the front hall to see just in time to see Alfred disappear into the kitchen. Then her eyes became locked onto the small figure beyond Bruce’s own as he met her at the foot of the steps. 

“Bruce, is that?” She trailed off as the boy’s awed expression turned into one of delight as their eyes clashed. He raced towards her and launched herself into his arms, causing her arms to come up and wrap around him to keep him from falling. She easily held him and didn’t move a muscle at the small missile ramming into her body and couldn’t help a small smile from forming onto her lips.

“It’s you!” Richard exclaimed. 

“It’s me… Bruce?” She asked confused. Her husband chuckled even as Richard pulled back to look up at her.

“I’m sure you know this already but I’m Dick Grayson. Bruce came to the orphanage earlier today with Alfred and he says I’m to live here now. I didn’t know you lived here too!” Percy stared wide eyed at her husband as Dick continued rambling on.

“Do you work here?” He asked innocently. Percy smiled at the boy amused even as she shot a look at Bruce letting him know they would be talking later.

“Actually, no. I live here. Bruce is my husband.” 

Dick’s face lit up. “Cool!”

“Master Grayson, I have a snack prepared for you. I believe Master Bruce and Miss Persephone have some things to talk over.”

“Coming, Alfred. I’ll see you later, right, Persephone?”

Percy smiled down at the little boy. “Call me Percy. And of course. Now go on, Alfred’s cooking is to die for.”

The boy darted after the butler leaving the couple standing in silence.

“You couldn’t have forewarned me?” Percy asked with a quirk of her lips, Bruce internally sighing with relief that she wasn’t too mad at him.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you’ve been thinking about him, worried about what would happen to him in the orphanage, especially in Gotham and I know you made a connection with him that night. I figured maybe he could become our ward, and maybe in a few months when he is comfortable with us, adopt him. He’s bright, intelligent, and kind hearted. He didn’t deserve what happened to his parents and I also figured if anyone could help him, it would be either Alfred or myself.”

Percy sighed and ran a hand over his arm soothingly even as he wrapped his other arm around her waist to bring her into the circle of his arms.

“Okay, okay. Let’s see how this goes.”

Placing a light kiss on his lips, she moved out of his arms and towards the excited chatter of the only child in the manner and she couldn’t help but think that the boy needed them as much as they needed him.


	14. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Percy's and Dick's relationship had blossomed like a flower in its prime but Bruce and Dick's relationship was that of mutual respect for each other. They barely saw each other or spoke to one another. But Percy had told Dick not to take it personally, that Bruce was just busy and that it was going to take him a little bit to warm up to him.

Dick believed her, because Percy would never lie to him to hurt him.

Dick sighed, walking down one of the massive hallways that was in Wayne Manor, his socked covered feet making his footsteps silent. It had been another night filled with nightmares and so hadn't been able to fall back to sleep. But he had a better past time though. He'd been keeping an eye on the news for anything about Batman or about the trial of Zucco. But then he had seen it, across the bottom when the weather person had been talking about the forecast for the next week. ‘Murderer Zucco - man charged with 25 years to life without chance for parole' and knew that it was only a matter of time before CPS came to take him away now that the threat of Zucco was gone.

He hadn’t been informed that the Waynes weren’t just a place for him to be safe from the off chance of Zucco escaping. He hadn’t been informed that he would not be taken away by CPS unless he truly did not feel safe and loved in this environment. 

Wayne Manor was his foster home, and hopefully his new forever home with his new family. 

He sighed, leaning back against Bruce's office chair, the darkness of the room and outside hiding him from view. His head jerked up when he saw Alfred emerge from a doorway that he hadn't noticed before but when Alfred stepped over the threshold, the clock that was in Bruce's study that was always on the wrong time, closed over the opening and Alfred proceeded to go to the kitchen.

Dick rubbed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't sleep walking or hallucinating before walking silently over to the clock and ran his hands over the smooth wood but nothing happened until he pushed the hour hand on the clock down, causing the clock to slide open to reveal the dark stairs leading down into an abyss.

He slid inside and the clock shut with a quiet clang behind him as he walked down the steps, his hands stretched out onto either side of him to help guide him through the deep darkness of the cave. Because that was where he was. He was in a cave.

Then he heard screeching. It was not just one, nor two, but hundreds of screeching bats that loosed themselves from where they'd been handing from the top of the cave and fluttered off, towards some unknown part. He had crouched down, and batted his arms around to protect himself. They were soon gone, the silence deafening. He stared after them in amazement, never having been so close to wild animals like that before.

"They do that sometimes." a deep, growly voice said. Dick whirled around in shock and came face to face with Batman. His hero.

Batman couldn't help but enjoy the shock on the boy's face. He couldn't wait to tell Percy this. She would think it was hilarious too.

"B-Batman?" Dick stuttered.

Batman sighed, pulling down his cowl to reveal his face. "Actually it's Bruce." He watched as Dick had trouble regaining his ability to speak.

"Y-you're Batman?"

"I see you have the talent of stating the complete obvious." Bruce said, grinning in a joking manner at the boy, Dick hesitantly returning it.

"Y-Zucco… You got Zucco for me."

"I did. What that man did, was inexcusable, Dick, and I wanted him to pay for what he has made you suffer through, one of the worst things a child can have happen to them. The loss of their parents, especially in front of them." Bruce crouched down in front of him, bringing their faces onto the same level. "I hope that you can forgive me for not being there for you for the past few weeks but as I am sure that you are aware, it took sometime to capture Zucco and to convince the judge and jury to give him the heaviest sentence that they could do that would stick. And it also didn’t help that the Joker and Harley were also making nuisances of themselves.”

Dick swallowed, his voice was thick with emotion. "Thank you, Bruce."

"No problem, Dick."

"What's going to happen to me now? Where is CPS going to take me?" Dick asked miserably, looking down at the ground, fighting the urge to cry.

Bruce grasped his chin and directed his head up so their blue eyes, so similar in shade, met and held. “We were going to tell you later once you got settled in more. But when I brought you here from the orphanage, it wasn’t just to make you even more safe, but also because Percy and I agreed to become your foster parents. It is our hope, in time, that you’ll come to call this place home.” Bruce hesitated before continuing. “And it also doesn’t hurt that Percy does eventually want to adopt you, Dick… Don’t tell her I told you that. Let her be surprised.”

Dick gasped and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Percy wanted to adopt him, Dick Grayson. "Are you sure she wants to adopt me? What about you?"

"I do as well, Dick. And I'm sure she does. You're the only person that she had been able to talk about constantly since you arrived. And it would make her extremely happy to have you officially apart of the family."

Dick launched himself at the man, hugging him tightly for a second before releasing him and stepping back, wiping at his eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Dick. Now remember, you have to act emotional in front of Percy or else she'll know that I told you, ok?" Dick grinned at Bruce, an idea forming in his mind, a purpose beginning to form in his very being.

"Can I be your sidekick?”

That was one of the only statements that Bruce had ever heard that caught him completely off guard.

"No. It's far too dangerous - you'd get hurt or killed…" Bruce trailed off when he saw anger begin to come to life in Dick's eyes. But then he realized it was stubbornness. He mentally groaned. He had a hard enough time dealing with Seph and her stubbornness all of the time.

"That's why you do it, isn't it? It's why you took me in. Percy told me it had been your idea in the first place. You do it so that what happened to you doesn't ever happen to anyone else, right?" Dick knew he was walking on a fine line but he had to get his point across. "I watch the news, Bruce. Yes, you're helping but people are still dying… Even with the rare help from that one hero that is sometimes seen with you…. what's her name.. Oh, yeah Tempest. But if you train me, I could be able to help, if Tempest is there or not. I want to make sure that no other kid has to go through what you and I have gone through… watching their parents die and feeling helpless about it."

Bruce sighed, knowing that he was going to give in but he had to lay some ground rules first.

"Are you willing to obey every order I give you without question? If I order you to leave, to not come back for me, would you do it?"

Dick swallowed as he thought. "If there was no other way… I would leave but I would be back with help.”

"Dick, I won't just be Bruce Wayne. I'll be Batman and I'll push you to your limits over and over again until I feel that you're ready. I will train you everyday, every available hour whether there be rain, sleet, or snow. You'll be sore, tired, won't have time to do much of anything else." Dick nodded as he listened silently. "I decide when you are ready to go out there into the streets. You will respect my judgement no questions asked, and if I say that you're benched, you're benched. I do not walk an easy path, Dick, so I want you to know that I won't be upset or ashamed if you want to quit farther down the road."

Dick looked at him impassively.

"When do I start?"

Bruce smirked. "When Seph says it's okay is when you start. So you better get ready to beg, Dick. It's going to take all that you have to convince her to let you go."

Dick groaned knowing that he was going to have his work cut out for him in trying to convince Percy.

>linebreak<

It had only been six months since Dick started training, and tonight was the second night of patrol he was going on. Batman had been very careful to take him out on only quiet nights, when he knew that none of his supervillains would most likely be active. Tempest stayed back in the bat cave in case something changed, and if it did, she would leave with the batcycle and retrieve Robin and let Batman handle the supervillain. 

Tonight was a very quiet night and so after a few hours of patrolling the dark roof tops and stopping a break-in and couple muggings, the two were heading back. Tempest looked at the clock an hour later after she had gotten the word that they were heading back only to see that they weren’t even half way back according to the GPS on the Batmobile pulled up on the computer.

She pressed her comm link. “What is taking you guys so long?”

Only thing she heard was Robin’s cackle and Batman’s silence that was almost brooding.

“We’ll tell you when we get back.” Batman finally growled out before he cut the link.

Twenty minutes later the soft growl of the bat mobile came in and stopped in its spot, the top opening and allowing Batman and Robin to hop out. 

She could immediately tell that something was wrong once their masks were removed and she followed suit. She always was suited up now just in case.

“What happened?”

Dick immediately cackled and began to explain as Bruce became more broody. “Some kid had the Batmobile on cinderblocks and was getting ready to take the tires away when we got back to head home. After Bruce scared the crap out of him, he made him help us put the tires back on. Then Bruce somehow convinced him to go to the local orphanage and to stay there a couple days to stay out of the cold.”

Percy stared wide eyed at her husband as he came over to her side to begin to type on the bat computer. 

Percy saw something in his eyes that she recognized, something that she knew had been in her eyes when she began to think of adding Dick to their family.

“Hey, Dick? Why don’t you go take a shower and head on up? Alfred has a snack waiting for you.”

Dick’s eyes lit up and he darted away to the locker room and showers that they had installed in the cave. “Okay!”

Now it was just the two of them.

“Bruce?” 

“Hmm?” He turned towards her when she didn’t continue.

“Something’s telling me that you want to help this kid.”

“Jason. His name is Jason Todd… and I believe he would make a wonderful addition to our family.”

Percy’s eyes lit up even as she kissed him. “Well, I’ll contact the lawyer and get adoption papers set up for Jason Todd then you can go get him tomorrow afternoon… and Bruce?”

He kissed her in joy at her easy acceptance of adopting another into their family. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m pregnant.”


	15. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Hello, Jason." Percy said to the eight year old. The black haired, blue eyed preteen just stared up at this woman in front of him, the wife of the man that had adopted him. From experience, he knew, it was that women ruled the household. And he suspected the Wayne family wouldn't so different. He could almost feel the power in the air around them. "My name is Persephone Wayne, but you can call me Percy, if you want."

Percy held out a hand in an obvious indication for Jason to shake it. Deciding that things were going well so far and there was little to no chance of him having screwed anything up this early in his new life, he returned her handshake.

Loud footsteps sounded as the other boy of nine years old that lived in the manor came racing down the steps but stopped short at the sight of the familiar boy that had caused a little chaos to Bruce’s life the night before.

“Dick, this is Jason. He is going to be living here from now on.”

Dick’s face lit up at the thought of there being someone else there to play with. “Sweet! I’m Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson I’ve been living here for a few months and let me tell you, you’re gonna love it… especially Alfred’s cooking, it is to die for. Mom, I’m gonna show him around. Come on Jason!” Dick didn’t notice what he had let slip out as he grabbed Jason’s hand and whooshed away into the large Manor. 

Percy’s hand covered the gasp that she had almost let slip as Bruce’s arm around her tightened. She tilted her head towards him, her sea green eyes glistening with tears.

“Did you hear that? He called me Mom.” He kissed her head.

“He did indeed. You’ve done wonderfully with him since he’s been here, your bond now physically showing. Hopefully, Jason will feel that way too.”

Percy just turned so that they were chest to chest and buried her head into his chest, his arms coming around her to anchor her to him. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too… When is your appointment, by the way?”

“Mm, I made it for two weeks from now.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I. Our family is growing and I couldn’t be happier.”

>linebreak<

As Jason settled in to life in Wayne Manor, it became clear that he fit right in with them, especially when Dick accidentally revealed the ‘secret’ by forgetting to change before leaving the cave. And so now Percy had two sons training to the sidekicks of Batman. And although she worried about them and Bruce constantly, she couldn’t be more proud of the cause they had decided to join.

While Dick was Robin, Jason had decided to be called Red Hood and would not be joining on patrol until six months into his training just as Dick. Even then, just as Robin wouldn’t be allowed to go up against a supervillain until at least he was eleven years old. 

Today was the day that Percy was going to have an ultrasound. The family of four rode in one of the family cars with Alfred driving, the two boys very confused.

“Where are we going?” Dick asked.

“Well, Bruce and I have an appointment. While we are there, Alfred is taking you two to the mall to get school supplies and school clothes then coming back to pick us up.” Percy said patiently, ignoring the twin groans coming from her sons.

“If you’re good, I’m sure Alfred will have no problem letting you stop in a gaming store and picking out a couple things…” Bruce trailed off, causing the two to perk up now that they knew that there would be a reward at the end of the trip to the mall if they were on their best behavior. 

Alfred came to a stop outside the doctor’s clinic and held their door open for them to exit the car. 

“We’ll call you when we are done here, Alfred.” Bruce said.

Percy traded amused looks with her husband. “And good luck.”

Alfred simply sighed before getting back into the driver’s seat and driving off, leaving the couple standing on the sidewalk. 

Percy let loose a deep sigh. “Let’s do this.”

And they entered the clinic to see it full of expecting mothers. Percy waited patiently in line behind two other women with Bruce’s hand entwined with her’s.

“Next!” The receptionist called when it was Percy’s turn.

“Hi, Persephone Wayne. I have an appointment at two today to see Doctor Geller.”

The woman looked through the clipboards on her desk to find Percy’s. “Ah! Here it is. Since you are a new patient of Doctor Geller’s, I’m going to need you to fill out this paperwork and bring it back up when you’re done. And then someone will come retrieve you.”

“Okay, sounds good. Thank you.” Percy took the clipboard with a smile and let Bruce lead her to a couple of free chairs in the corner so that they could fill out the forms in somewhat privacy.

Bruce draped an arm around her shoulders and helped her fill out the paperwork when she couldn’t tell what a word was due to her dyslexia. Finally, they were done and Bruce stood to take the clipboard back with a kiss on Percy’s head.

As he waited patiently to hand it to the receptionist, a woman sitting two seats away from Percy leaned over to her.

“You are so lucky. That man of your’s is fine!” She hissed. Percy shot her an amused look.

“Yes, I am indeed. Thank you.” The woman simply nodded before leaning back comfortably in her seat and back to the magazine she had been reading. 

After Bruce had returned to her, they didn’t have to wait long before they were called back.

The couple trailed behind the tech into the room where the ultrasound machine was.

“Okay, Mrs Wayne, if you would please change into that gown and also pee into this cup so we can run some tests on your urine, that would be fantastic. And once your done, just leave the cup in the bathroom, I’ll retrieve it and come out and lay down on the bed. I’ll be back shortly.”

Percy groaned as Bruce smirked from where he was sat in one of the chairs but did as instructed. No sooner had she came back out and laid on the bed did the ultrasound tech reenter.

“Great! Now, let’s get the show on the road. I’m sure that you’re excited. Is this your first?” She asked as used a blanket to cover Percy’s lower half as she uncovered her belly.

“Our first by birth. We have two that we’ve adopted.” Percy answered as she felt Bruce come to her side and hold her hand.

There was only silence as the tech spread cold jelly on Percy’s stomach and began to spread the jelly using the wand. 

“Okay, well at first glance it looks like you’re about seven weeks along and looks like it is developing naturally.” She hmm’d as she continued to take pictures of the fetus. Then the woman looked startled. “Huh. Is this your first ultrasound?”

“Yes…” Bruce trailed off.

“Well, let me be the first to congratulate the two of you on having a set of triplets on your first try! And with the two that you said you have at home, the two of you will definitely have your hands full!”

Bruce and Percy exchanged shocked looks before Percy turned her attention back onto the woman that was positively beaming at them with excitement. “T-Triplets? You mean there is three babies in here?!” Percy exclaimed, pointing at her jell covered stomach.

“Yep, that’s what it looks like. See? This is Baby A, Baby B, and Baby C.”

Bruce sat back in his chair heavily with a soft laugh. “Three. We went from a family of three, to a family of seven in just under a year and half time…”

“Bruce? Are you okay?” Percy asked softly, eyeing him with concern but that soon disappeared as he regarded her with a soft, tender smile.

“I couldn’t be more okay. I’m excited. Seph, you have made me a very happy man.” Leaning over and kissing her lips. He then turned to the silent tech. “We’re going to need four copies of the ultrasound, if you wouldn’t mind, with the three babies shown easily.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll get that to you right away. And, again, congratulations. I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

After she left, Percy turned her worried eyes back onto Bruce.

“How are we going to do this, Bruce?”

“Like how we always do, together.”


End file.
